Playlists are commonly used to organize and define an order in which media content is played. While playing media from a predefined playlist, users sometime wish to interrupt playback by selecting items to be played from other sources, such as a list of media content search results, or by selecting content to be played from the current playlist out of turn. Such actions that disrupt the playback order of the active playlist, however, often make it difficult for users to resume playback of the previous playlist. For example, users take note of a last position in the playlist prior to interrupting playback and manually resume from that position.